Coldfells
|vegetation = Oak, spruce, larch, and maple trees, Athelas (very rare), vanilla flowers |animals = Elk, Temperate and Global common animals |factions = Gundabad (trolls only) |bandits = Uncommon |invasion = Rangers of the North Uncommon Gundabad Uncommon Gundabad wargs Uncommon Rhudaur hillmen Uncommon Uncommon Uncommon |traders = None |structures = Rhudaur Hillman villages Rhudaur castles Troll hoards Ruined Dúnedain towers stone ruins Orc dungeons |nearby = Misty Mountains E, Ettenmoors W, Lone-lands S |added in = 14}} The Coldfells 'are a biome located to the east of the Ettenmoors, south of , west of the Misty Mountains, and north of the Lone-lands. Aragorn's grandfather Arador was slain by a troll here. The Coldfells are very similar to the Ettenmoors, except that they are less mountainous, have denser spruce tree coverage, and have maple trees. At night the land is home to Gundabad orcs, trolls, and Hill-trolls. Troll hoards and ruined Dúnedain towers spawn here. Upon entering the Coldfells, the player earns the achievement "'The Wild North". Variants * Hills - A version of the main biome with, would you guess, more hills. * Forest - A more heavily forested version of the biome. * Forest hills - A hillier forest. * Dense spruce forest - A forest of densely clustered spruce trees. * Dead spruce forest - A forest of dead spruce trees. * Light forest - A lightly forested version of the Coldfells. * Flowers - A version of the Coldfells with an abundance of flowers. Structures The Coldfells are a barren land, but among the spruce trees and piles of various kinds of brick, a few structures do spawn: * Troll hoards - These structures are caves that contain chests on the floor. Trolls do spawn here, however, so beware! * Ruined Dúnedain towers - Ruined and empty towers that are only remnants of the former glory of Arnor. There is a chest at the top of each tower that contains valuables (gold nuggets, silver nuggets, silver coins, etc.) or remains (bones, skulls, etc.). * Rhudaur Hillman villages - A settlement of the hillmen containing several small and large houses. *Rhudaur castles - Quite large ruins with some valuable . Mobs Not very many mobs spawn during the day here besides the usual butterflies and rabbits but the following mobs spawn at night: * Gundabad Orc - Orcs from Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains allied only to themselves. They use random pieces of armour and equipment from various orc and neutral sets. * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs with bows and arrows. * Gundabad Warg - Wargs (giant wolves) allied with the Gundabad Orcs. They can be ridden by Gundabad Orcs or archers. * Gundabad Uruk - Powerful Uruk-hai who have left their old homes for the Misty Mountains, and now fight for Gundabad. They wield cleavers, waraxes, and bludgeons. * Gundabad Uruk archers - Gundabad Uruks armed with orc bows. * Trolls - Massive, strong, and unintelligent creatures that wield clubs and turn to stone in the sunlight. * Hill-trolls - Larger, stronger and more unintelligent unit version of Trolls that can pick up stones and throw them at players. * Rhudaur hillmen - Fierce men of the north allied with . They only spawn inside their houses. * Rhudaur hillman chieftains - Leaders of the Rhudaur hillmen. You can hire hillmen troops from them. They only spawn in their houses. Vegetation The Coldfells are covered with average grass and flower growth. This montane series of fells and hills are forested with the conifers spruce, larch, fir, and pine, along with the broadleaf maple and oak trees. It is considerably more diverse than its northwestern counterpart, the Ettenmoors. Category:Biomes Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Environment